Middle Class
by Tishie
Summary: Lili's family is now bankrupt because of her. She then, had to move to Japan to live a normal life. But wait a minute... Why won't Hwoarang leave her alone? How will Asuka feel, now that Hwoarang's warming up to Lili? And why won't Jin EVER notice Xiaoyu?
1. An unfortunate bankruptcy

Middle Class

**Chapter One: **

**An Unfortunate Bankruptcy **

_Authors Note: Hey everyone. I'm n00b when it comes to Tekken fics, so please cut me some slack ; .. _

_I'm known to start fanfics and work on them on a regular basis, but once I get bored or get the feeling it's a waste of effort because no one reviews/ reads it, I don't feel like continuing it anymore. So I hope you guys enjoy this crazy story of mine. _

_(BTW, I am SO addicted to playing Lili, she's like.. all I play)_

**Here are some guides as to the different perspectives of a character/stuff.**

:: blah blah :: The two dots mean the characters thoughts.

" blah blah " of course, this means dialogue.

( blah blah ) this is what I say. MY dialogue, WHAHAHA!

Oh, and incase you guys don't know Lili and her story… (because it's PSP) here's a summary of her. (Skip if you know already)

Lili is the only daughter of an oil tycoon residing in Monaco. Four years ago, when she was 13 years old, while being attacked by a criminal group making profits from kidnappings, Lili struggled violently to free herself, and she unexpectedly took out one of her captors. At that moment, she first realized she took pleasure in defeating her opponents. However, deep down, Lili really is a gentle person and a very sweet young lady.

She only wants to please her father, but she knows that he despises fighting. Troubled by her situation, she tells herself, "I don't want Father to be upset with me…but I also want to fight." Her desire to fight couldn't be controlled, and for this reason, she uses her family's private jet to travel abroad to take part in worldwide street fighting tournaments, which she enjoyed immensely. This was done under the guise of a "vacation" from her homeland.

One day, after defeating an opponent in San Francisco, she acquired an invitation to The King Of Iron Fist Tournament 5. Lili noticed that the sponsor of the tournament, the Mishima Zaibatsu, had caused her father much trouble in the past. With the assumption of the Mishima Zaibatsu being a useful potential asset to her father, she was determined to take part in the tournament and win to put an end to her father's business troubles.

Lili and her butler, Sebastian, celebrate her victory over the Mishimas, with Sebastian emotionally dabbing at his eyes with a handkerchief and Lili bursting into laughter at the thought of how pleased her father will be when he learns of the collapse of the Mishima empire. Lili's chauffeur, waiting in a limousine, turns on an in-car television to discover that Rochefort Enterprises has declared bankruptcy after a main trading partner, the Mishima Zaibatsu, collapsed. The chaffeur is visibly shocked at this. Lili, however, is blissfully unaware and still laughing. The chaffeur flees the limousine.

-----------------….----------------

And so the story begins…

It was quiet and still in the enormous mansion of the Rocheforts, as any other ordinary day would have appeared.

But alas, the mellow silence will soon be broken, for the moving vans are on their way.

"WHERE'S FATHER!?! I **DEMAND** TO SPEAK TO FATHER AT ONCE!"

Lili marched furiously towards her father's office, making sure every step would be heard by everyone in the mansion.

"Now, Ms. Rochefort… Please calm down… Your father is quite busy at this very moment"

Sebastian desperately tried to block Lili's way, hoping that her father would be able to finally have some peace and quiet after organizing a typhoon of bills and debts that are flooding his whole office. Sebastian was loyal enough to have stayed through this sudden bankruptcy, feeling the need to help his kind and long-time master. But sometimes he feels that this just isn't working out the way he had hoped it would…

Sebastian couldn't stand his ground any longer. He stepped to the side of the door very slowly, and at last he was beside it, giving way to the furious Lily Rochefort. He inhaled a deep, long breath before he finally opened the door to let her in.

"FATHER! I hear four moving vans are on their way here, all my things are gone, and I've spotted loads of boxes in the lobby! What in blue-blazes is going on here?!?"

"Take a seat Emily, (Her real name) we… have to discuss something…"

"But our things!"

"We'll get to that later, but for now… you'll need to have a seat my dear"

Lili looked at him with curiosity in her eyes and sighed, giving way to his requests. She sat down on the antique chair beside his prize Oakwood table, crossed her legs neatly, and then placed her hands gently on her lap. She fixed her eyes on the multiple awards her father had been rewarded with. They were all Best Business Awards, of 1994, 1995, 1996 and so on… up until 2005. Then her head transferred to her father, when he began talking to her.

He shifted his gaze on her from tranquil to solemn which confused Lili a bit.

"Lili… I've found out about your little, fighting spree using our private jet…"

Lili's heart jumped. She placed her fingers on top of her mouth, and her crystal-blue eyes grew wider. She didn't realize he had discovered her "vacation plan" already.

"Oh dear…"

"You know how I hate conflict Lili… And now, what you've done to Mishima Zaibatsu had cost us the partnership. We're in debt to them now, and in the verge of bankruptcy!"

The words her father uttered shattered her completely. It was HER passion and urge to fight, it was HER invitation for The King Of Iron Fist Tournament 5 and It was HER victory, not her father's. What she had hoped for, finally giving her deserving father a break from the hustle and bustle of Mishima Zaibatsu, was actually a failure. Not only did she cause a big blow to the long-time and successful business of her father, but she also caused her family a great decline in income, losing all their luxuries and wealth.

"I… I didn't know father…"

"I'm sure you didn't my dear…"

Her father stood up and came closer to her. She was looking down though; too ashamed to even look at him. Her eyes were filling up with tears, but she was trying hard not to cry, trying to show that she's a big girl now and she could handle punishment. (Not that she ever did get punished. She's quite the spoiled one isn't she?)

He held her chin up gently with his hand and tried to calm her down a bit. He looked at her lovingly and smiled, reassuring her that he's not _that_ mad. (Yes, he's THAT much of a wuss) He inhaled deeply, and then exhaled, trying to think of what to say next.

Yes, he's disappointed, and yes, he IS swamped with bills and debts that could bring any other person to suicide; but what makes him different from the rest is that he has a family to care for, and it wouldn't be right for him to leave them on their own. No, he loves them too much…

"Look Emily, what has been done is done. And there is nothing neither you nor I can do about this matter. But now I hope you have realized what dilemma fighting could bring. Even to a beautiful and innocent young daughter such as yourself. I hope you learn your lesson Emily."

"Yes father…" Lili replied, almost too guilty to even speak because of what had happened.

"Well, today is scheduled for our moving Lili, I've requested the maids to get everything you hold dear and pack them in boxes. We're moving to Tokyo, Japan"

"WHAT!?! JAPAN!?! In heaven's name, WHY FATHER?"

"Because that is the capital of Mishima Zaibatsu, Emily; and I need to win their partnership again no matter what it takes."

"Japan… But that's like a world away from Monaco…" (Her home country)

"I'm sorry Emily but there's nothing I can do. I already bought a home there and it's complete with our own mini hot spring and an adorable little dojo.

:: And yet again, father goes into homo mode… good grief ::

"Alright father… That sounds really _endearing_… Where's mother, Lee and Delilah?"

(YES I made Lee Chaolan, Lili's older brother. I think they resemble each other. I HAD to do this… Oh yes, and Delilah is Lili's little sister. An OC, if you will.)

"They're already in the car, you'll have to join them soon my dear"

"Car? What happened to our lim… oh yeah… well, I'll see you in the car father…"

Lili nodded slightly, kissed him on the cheek, and ran along. Her father sighed in deep exhaustion and sank into his chair, thinking deeply.

"I hope I handled that well…"

---………………..---

Lili slowly strolled around the mansion that will soon be sold; but she didn't think of it as just any other mansion… No. She thought of it as her home, her sanctuary. But who is she to complain? She's done this to her family, so she must face the facts.

Emily Rochefort, is **Middle Class.**


	2. Oh dear brother of mine

Middle Class

**Chapter Two:**

**Oh dear brother of mine**

Authors Note: Hey! I had an agonizing stomach ache this morning, so I decided I wouldn't be going to school today… Hey! A girl needs a break once in a while… (God bless you tummy) So I'll be continuing my story. Oh, and a shout-out to Sielalicous, for giving me my very first review! You're awesome and I'm glad you like my story so far…

-----------------….----------------

Lili, Her mother, Lee and Delilah stepped out of the car. They entered this giant area with loads of people, suitcases, and bags.

Lili looked around with curiosity. People get dropped off from their cars, walk through the door, show their tickets and leave their bags on something like the things you see in groceries. She gave up trying to think of where they were so she tapped her mother on the shoulder and asked:

"Mother, where exactly are we?"

"We're in an airport dear"

"What's an airport mummy?" Delilah questioned, tugging her mother's long, almond, Gucci shawl.

"It's where people get on airplanes and fly to any country they want to get to, shortcake. Unlike us, people here can't afford private planes" Lee murmured to Delilah, teasing her a bit.

"Don't call me shortcake… Whitey!" Delilah quickly threw back, pulling a few strands of his grayish-white locks.

"Ouch!" He cried out in a snobby tone. "I told you, I was born this way! Mother, Delilah's hurting me again… Make the little monster stop!"

"Oh Lee, sometimes you make me think twice about your age… and gender"

(In this story, he's around 18, Lili's 16 and Delilah's 5)

"Stop fighting now, all of you. We might miss our flight; I think it's boarding already. You better bring your own bags, there will be no servants to do that for us anymore…"

Her mother smiled at them, and attempted to carry her heavy Louis Vuitton bags, but then she desperately failed, calling one of the service guys to help her out instead.

Lili looked down and frowned, realizing that not only did she affect her father, but her mother as well.

The Rocheforts went through the security check-ups, went through immigration and so on, until all tickets and passports were finalized and accepted for travel to Japan. Lili sat down in one of the airport seats, seeing that they have around 30 minutes left till boarding anyway.

Lee followed Lili, sitting next to her.

"I know you fought in the tournament, and won"

"Father told you?"

"He did. But you know what? You should've faked your identity like I did. That way, he would've never found out"

"So that's why your trophy says, awarded to: Mr. Hott"

"Hahaha, yup. But don't worry about this; I'll miss the beautiful Moroccan women here, but I'm sure I'll meet some cute Japanese girls there."

"Oh shut up, hahaha!"

Lili playfully punched her brother in his arm, laughing along with him. She loved her brother, but he gets to be too much of a playboy sometimes.

"Mother, I want that pretty doll in the store there! I want it!"

"Now Delilah, I would love to get you that but we can't afford to use our remaining money on toys, sweetie"

Delilah started crying, seeking comfort in her big sister's lap. She sat on the other chair beside Lili, and rested her head on Lili's lap.

"Oh Delilah… I'm sorry"

Lili stroked Delilah's golden locks, while keeping a close watch on the clock. Lee, Delilah, Lili and their mother all waited for the boarding call patiently, all wondering what Japan would be like.

Then it was finally 10:30 a.m. The speaker called the attention of all passengers for the flight to Japan, economy.

"That's our flight children, let's go"

But Lee had second thoughts about the announcement, so he blocked his mother's path.

"Wait a minute mother, the announcement said **economy**"

"Yes, I know."

"Dear God… So that must mean…"

"Oh come on Lee! It won't kill you!"

Lili irritably grabbed her sulking older brother and dragged him to the boarding station; followed by her mother and her sister.

They all entered the plane, checked their tickets and sat down. Lili had a seat beside the window, with Delilah sitting beside her; Lee sat on the other aisle of the plane, together with their mother.

"I'm excited because Pikachu lives there" Delilah blissfully said, giggling in delight, while getting her pink Sony PSP from her bag to play Loco Roco.

"Well, I'm glad at least _one _of us is" Lili rested her elbow on the armrest and longingly starred out the window.

:: I wonder if I'll be able to meet new friends, and maybe even a _new guy_… ::

She thought even more, about how her new life would be like. They'll be just like any other ordinary family, her mother would cook breakfast, lunch and dinner for them (not that she could. Her mother doesn't even know how to operate a microwave oven); Her father would return home from work every night, instead of every week; Her brother would always be around instead of going to country clubs and parties, and he'd also have JUST ONE steady girlfriend, and not 5 at a time; plus, her sister wouldn't be so much of a brat.

:: Maybe this happened for a reason… Hmm, either way, I mustn't be too hopeful. We haven't even gotten there yet ::

She smiled contently, and slowly fell asleep in her seat.

…---...

"Please fold the eating trays back up, straighten your seats and make sure don't leave any of your belongings. Thank you and we hope you enjoyed your flight."

Lili thought the trip was fairly comfortable, although she missed the soft, leather seats her family's private plane had. But either way, they all made it to the International Airport of Japan.

Lili shook her little sister gently, while reading a magazine.

"Wake up Delilah, we're here. Grab your things and follow mom"

"Ok! Ok! I'm getting up already…" Delilah rubbed her eyes, sluggishly gathered all her things, stuffed them in a bag, and lazily headed towards her mother.

She rolled up the magazine, which included some tips on how to live a new life in Japan, basic customs, manners and rituals, and carefully placed it in her white shoulder bag.

Soon, the Rocheforts left the airplane, and made their way to the baggage claim area.

"Just get the 3 bags at the baggage claim area, Lee. The rest of our things will have been delivered to our new home already"

"But mummy, aren't there people who get the bags for you?"

"Lee, I suggest you stop acting like that. People are going to think that you're gay or something" Lili said, smirking at him mischievously.

"I am most certainly **NOT**! Fine! I'll go get the bags, wait here…"

Lee furiously stomped his way to the baggage claim area, pushing a cart for assistance. Lili just smiled and followed her mother towards the exit.

But suddenly, she shifted her gaze from the exit, to a young man…

"Master Baek! It's been so long!"

A red-haired, Korean guy waved to a seemingly older man, while helping him with his luggage.

"Hwoarang, what took you so long?"

"Well, you requested for a car and not my awesome motorbike, so I had to rent one and God, it took them forever to just drive it out for me."

"Well, never mind then. Let's just get in"

Hwoarang grabbed one of Baek's bags, (which was big and seemingly heavy) and carried it on his shoulder as if it was a soft and light pillow. Lili's eyes grew wider, as she observes the handsome figure walk through the lobby casually. And then it hit her.

:: Wait a minute… I've seen him before… Wasn't he a contestant in the tournament?::

"Mother, I'll just help Lee with the bags. I'll be right out!"

"Alright sweetie" Her mom replied, while waving for a taxi out front.

Lili casually walked closer to Hwoarang, avoiding to be seen by him. She went behind him, and examined his outfit.

:: Hmm… Too bad, he doesn't have robust eyebrows… But his fashion senseis **intriguing**. ::

He looked over his shoulder and spotted her, which made Lili jump up in shock.

"Hey princess, back off"

"My, how rude of you! I was merely walking behind you…"

Hwoarang stopped and turned around, trying to get a clearer view of her.

"Hey… Haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

Lili's eyes widened. So he IS the one she saw back in the tournament!

"Nah, it couldn't be. A preppy richy-rich girl like you, couldn't have possibly joined the K.O.I.F.T. 5" (btw, that's King Of Iron Fist Tournament 5)

He shook his head slightly to show his doubt and then turned away to follow his master.

"Hey wait a minute! I **was** in the tournament! Hey, come back here!"

"What do you want now?"

"I was in The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5, and I believe I've also won it"

Lili smirked at Hwoarang, enjoying every minute of her boasting. She had never bragged to anyone about the tournament yet, so she's getting quite satisfied with herself now.

"Lili, what are you doing with this… motorcycle gang member?"

Hwoarang raised his eyebrow in Lee's sudden insolence.

:: Who does this guy think he is::

Lee suddenly went in-between them using his cart, and tugged on Lili's sleeve.

"We should be going now, let's leave this unwanted piece of rubbish while we can"

"But Lee, I was only going to…"

Hwoarang tightened his fist in anger, and then he thought to himself:

:: Who is exactly this guy? He surely doesn't want to mess with me. ::

"Why I ought a…"

Then suddenly, as he was about to punch Lee in the face, Baek stopped his fist with his own, and forcibly placed Hwoarang's hand to the side.

"I've been her for over 5 minutes, and you've already started a fight. What is it with you Hwoarang?"

Baek shook his head in disappointment and nodded his head towards Lee, signaling an apology, and then he turned and continued his way to the exit.

"Come, Hwoarang. We must leave"

Hwoarang snarled angrily at Lee, for insulting him, and bent his face to get closer to Lee's.

"Watch yourself, pretty-boy. Your white hair will be dripping blood once I've gotten through with you"

And with that, Hwoarang turned and followed Baek towards the exit.

"We'll see about that peasant" Lee said with a smirk on his face.

"Lee! I can't believe you!"

"What? You can't just go flirting with gang members all of a sudden!"

"I WASN'T FLIRTING! He was in the tournament!"

"Oh… Well, I don't like him; so expect that you never see that guy again, you hear me?"

"Not that we _will_ ever meet again. You've made him want to beat us both into a bloody pulp!"

"Well, just come on! Mother's waiting at the taxi"

Lee rushed towards the taxi, bringing along the cart, while Lili followed leisurely.

"Brother ruins everything…" Lili inhaled a deep, long breath, and then exhaled through her mouth. She got the feeling that this was going to be a long day, and she NOW believed it was.

-----------------….----------------

_Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_Don't forget to…_

_**REVIEW!  
REVIEW!!  
REVIEW!!!**_


	3. Japan, Japan, Japan!

Middle Class

**Chapter Three:**

**Japan, Japan, Japan.**

Authors Note: Sorry for the long delay, a lot came up and… I didn't have the time to update anymore.

Luckily, it's already summer here… So I'll have loads of time.

Sorry for the loads of bugs in the last upload. I fixed some so you'd understand it better :) Oh and thanks for pointing them out Angegirl and Miss Siela!

-----------------….----------------

Lili entered the blue and red cab that her mother called for them. As the taxi driver started the engine, Lili looked out the window in search for that red-headed Korean kid she met earlier.

…

No where to be found.

"I guess he had already left…"

Lee turned his head towards her and raised his eyebrow in puzzlement.

"Looking for that abomination sis?"

" Hmph! I was just looking around Lee, it IS a free country you know…"

Suddenly, their mother looked at them strangely. Yup, she heard them.

"And who is this, abomination, you speak of Lee?"

"Oh he's a ga-MPHMUPHM!"

As soon as Lili heard her brother, she swiftly covered his mouth with her hand, breaking his sentence.

"Oh! **That** strange abomination! He was just an opponent in a tennis match once… You know, in the country club!"

"Oh, I hope you're not talking about that strapping young man who used to court you dear… what was his name again? Steve? …Steve Fox!"

"Steve? Oh yes, he's nice… But he keeps on bragging about how well he does at everything he tries…"

"Hey! Steve Fox is very kind. For Christmas he gave me a Prada Barbie Doll! It was a limited edition model too" Delilah added, smirking contently.

"Oh forget him… are we almost there?" Lili looked out the window and observed the houses the taxi passed by.

The Rocheforts soon were driven in a village full of old-style Japanese homes. One house had at least a pond, a tree, a small dojo, and a sliding door. It was quite a beautiful area, which looked untouched compared to other reserved areas in Japan.

Lee's face suddenly changed into a bitter and irritated look. He genuinely hated the "all natural" feel.

"Why exactly do we have to stay in THIS place, mother? Couldn't father afford at least an apartment? I don't even think there'd be any electricity in here at all…"

"Now Lee, the reason why we're staying in this house is because your father had received the property from a long time friend of his', completely free of charge. And besides, despite the natural feel, it still has clean, running water, a heater, air-conditioning and electricity. So it's just like any other ordinary home."

The taxi stopped and the driver left his seat to bring the bags down. Lili slowly took a deep breath, then opened the car door. She first looked to her right, then her left, then straight ahead.

"It's completely different from Monaco that's for sure…" Lee blurted.

"Shut up, Lee! It's absolutely gorgeous!" Lili exclaimed.

"Are we still on planet earth?" Delilah nudged her mother.

"Oh, sweetie… It may be very different compared to our neighborhood back in Monaco, but I bet once we've entered the house, we'll feel really excited about living here!"

"I already am mother!"

"Now that's the spirit Lili!" Her mother said with a smile.

Lili rushed to the gate of their new home and tried to open it, until she realized she needed a key.

"Where exactly IS the keyhole in this gate? It looks just like a huge slab of wood!"

"It's here dumb-dumb!" Delilah pointed at a keyhole hidden beneath some vines and bamboo that covered the gate.

Lili sighed, got the key from her mom and inserted it inside the hole. She turned it, and then almost instantly, she heard a loud CLICK! Somewhere within the house; she opened the gate, and quickly walked inside.

While surveying the beautiful garden, she came across the house. "Where exactly is the door?"

"The doors here in Japan are mostly sliding ones dear…"

Lili slid the door open until she could get in, followed by Delilah, Lee then her mother.

"Such an adorable place, really" Her mother assured them blissfully.

"This looks like a 3-star spa."

"Lee, I swear if you open your big, fat mouth again I'm gonna…"

Suddenly, they heard a loud, high-pitched scream in the backyard.

"Delilah!" Lee screamed in complete shock, as the three of them headed towards the sound.

"Look mommy! A giant panda! How CUUUUUUUTE!"

Her mother was totally stunned by what she saw… Her tiny, 5- year old daughter being embraced by a 400-pound panda! She was too stunned in fact, that she fainted.

"You rabid beast… Stay back!" Lee quickly screamed, breaking a bamboo stick from the ground and waving it in front of the panda like a lunatic.

"Delilah, come here!" Lili gestured, frantically waving her arms to catch Delilah's attention.

"What are you two doing with my panda?"

Then suddenly, a black-haired, pigtail girl swiftly jumped across their gate.

"Leave my panda alone you weirdo! He's not doing anything to you!" The girl shrieked, trying to grab the bamboo stick Lee's waving around.

"Command it to let go of my sister first!" Lee screamed fiercely, threatening to actually hit the panda.

"Alright already! Sheesh what a red-head… Panda! Guo lai!" The girl waved happily, immediately catching the panda's attention instantly.

The panda placed Delilah on the ground very gently and then pranced towards the girl.

"Sorry about panda… it's just that, she loves little kids so much!"

"It's kinda cute once you get to know it better, hehehe…" Lili nervously stated.

"Of course she is! Panda would never hurt anyone, unless that person's a bad guy! Right, panda?"

Lee sighed deeply, then checked out the raven-haired girl from head to toe. She had glowing bracelets around her wrists and a neatly-pressed sailor uniform. Then he realized… She's hot!"

"That's some pet you've got there" Lee said, going closer and closer to her each second.

"Thanks! Lots of people say that to me all the time"

"So… what's your name cutie?"

"Oh… How rude of me…" She made the peace sign with her right hand, placed her left hand on her hip and then winked. "My name is Xiaoyu! Nice to meet ya!"

"Hi I'm Lee Rochefort, this little monkey's Delilah, and this baboon's name is…"

Lili slapped Lee playfully with her right hand, which surprisingly was enough force to have him fall down; she then faced Xiaoyu and then curtsied gracefully towards her.

"Don't mind my pathetic-excuse-for-a-brother, I'm Lili Rochefort. Nice to meet you Ms. Xiaoyu"

Xiaoyu smiled at Lili's polite gesture and helped Lee up.

"Hee hee, you guys must be new around here. I was actually sent here to tour you around our school tomorrow. You know, Mishima Academy?"

"WHAT!?! Our school's MISHIMA!?!" Lee screamed with a puzzling look in his face.

"That makes no sense at all… Mishima…"

"The principal told me you guys were special transfer students. He even said that you guys were one of the best students back in Monaco!"

"Well… I wasn't actually the_ brightest_ student in Lilian Academy but… who cares? Yeah I guess I'm one of the best!" Lili arrogantly boasted, smirking at Xiaoyu just a bit.

Lee was still frantically pondering on the idea that Mishima Academy's welcoming them with open arms.

Lee went close to Lili's ear and whispered…

"This really doesn't make sense Lili… How can father's business partner, who wants him dead right now, accept **US** to their school? It's making no sense at all…"

"You better keep quiet Lee. You should be GLAD we're given an honor like this! Do you know who ranked the best school on that critique website ?… Mishima Academy!"

"Rankings don't matter… What if it's a trap to have us killed or something!?"

"How could it possibly be a trap? Maybe they've got things settled already? It's possible"

"Just don't get too comfortable with the school… Something's not right here…"

"Hellooo… I'm still here!" Xiaoyu impatiently interrupted, tapping her foot continuously.

Lee shook his head and then checked his mother if she was alright.

"Oh, I'm sorry… what were you saying?" Lili questioned Xiaoyu.

"Just… Come to school at 8:00 a.m. Morning rights start around 8:45… I'll be beside the gate ok? Promise me that you'll both be early!"

"What about Delilah?"

"Oh, Delilah has a different school, it's 5 blocks from here. Yui Meng Preschool, very hard to miss!"

"Yui Meng… Got it. Thanks for stopping by Xiaoyu"

"Oh it's my job! Here, this is my calling card. Just give me call if ever you need my help. Bye now!"

Lee quickly dashed in front of Lili to get Xiaoyu's card and then held her hand, as if he were proposing to her for marriage.

"I cannot bear the fact that you'll be leaving so soon… Won't you tour me around the neighborhood?"

"Sorry, you should get a professional hostess for that. And besides, I have a boyfriend! And he's certainly someone you wouldn't wanna mess with!"

And with that, Xiaoyu bid farewell then hopped across the gate speedily, followed by panda of course.

"What an odd young lady…" Their mother nervously stated.

"You said it…" Lili replied.

"Tomorrow at 8 a.m.? You guys would never survive! Back home, school starts at 12 noon!" Delilah exclaimed.

Lee started crying. "I MISS MONACO!"

Lili rolled her eyes in frustration. "You're missing the big picture here! Won't it be fun, being in a new place… surrounded by new friends…"

"You wouldn't know until tomorrow children…"

"Yeah… I guess not"

-----------------….----------------

Hope you liked this chapter! I'm sorry it's not as nice as the previous ones; I wasn't so "into" the fic as I used to be. And again, I'm sorry for not updating for like, weeks. I hope I get to update more. It's summer here actually; I just wish I had the writing mood more often.

Oh yeah, I'll need help deciding who's teaching what subject. You're free to give suggestions! For example… Nina Williams-Math. The more suggestions and reviews, the quicker and better the next chapter will be:) toodles!

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!!  
REVIEW!!!**


	4. The corridors of Mishima Academy

Middle Class

**Chapter Four: **

**The corridors of Mishima Academy.**

_Authors Note: Well I'm writing once again! I've been finding myself very lazy lately, not because of writer's block, but because of Nintendo Wii. (YEAHZ!) Twilight princess is terrifyingly addictive… Wherever I am, it's like I just wanna get my hands on the ever-so sexy wiimote! Nyaa… But the kind review I got earlier today, wanted to make me continue. So again, sorry for the delay... I hope you'll all like this interesting chapter._

_And a big, fat & delicious cookie to _**_Miss Siela_**_, for she has helped me a whole lot with the teachers… let's just say I tweaked it up a bit, but kept her character assigning idea close by. Thanks a bunch!_

-----------------….----------------

"Yawn… Rachelle, please get my breakfast ready. I'll join daddy and the others after I take a soak… And please tell me you remembered to sprinkle the tub with rose petals instead of daisy petals…"

Lili just got up from bed; she usually wakes up automatically around 12pm, because that's when Lilian Academy classes start. But this time, she had to set the clock at 7am; so that she could arrive at her NEW school in time.

"The maids aren't here to do that anymore Lili… And besides, we don't even HAVE a bathtub anymore!"

And as soon as she heard Lee's sassy remark, everything came back to her.

She opened and closed her eyes simultaneously, clearing her vision eventually. And then she realized she wasn't lying down on her soft, feather-filled mattress anymore, but a thin and lumpy futon.

"I guess I just got so used to ordering our maids around in the morning, I think it became a part of my daily routine…"

"Yeah, well I share your pain. I woke up half-asleep, walked to the usual direction of the bathroom and slammed my face against the wall! But luckily, my beautiful face wasn't damaged too much. The ladies at our school will be all over me as I come through their middle-class corridors! WAHAHA!"

Lily rolled her eyes and stood up.

"And there he goes again" She mumbled.

The futons they were sleeping in were aligned next to each other. In the middle was Delilah, in the left was Lee and in the right, Lili.

Lee took a moment to feel his futon thoroughly, and then he realized… it felt like a bunch of dead chickens stuffed in a bed sheet.

"The fact that we fell asleep in these lumpy futons is shocking to me. I mean, what do they stuff these things with anyway?"

"Would you staple Lee's pie-hole Lili? I'm trying to sleep here! Geez…"

In frustration, Delilah threw a pillow right at Lee's head.

Lili giggled and left the room to prepare for school.

----

"Lili, Lee, Delilah! Would you children hurry up? I just cooked our first home-made breakfast!"

When Lili heard her mom's voice echo through their home's sliding doors, she immediately sprinted her way towards the dining room, making sure the room hasn't been burned down.

"Mother!!! Where did you put the fire…ex..tinguisher…"

Lili was absolutely astonished at the sight of the room. The area was carefully organized, dust-free and smelled totally scrumptious!

Her attention then, wandered towards their small and short, dinner table. (Imagine the traditional Japanese dinner tables) Their breakfast was neatly arranged, the plates, glass cups and utensils, all in their proper positions. The food was kept in the center of the table, a delicious assortment of fresh fruits, 8 slabs of bacon, 4 sunny-side-up eggs, and 4 pieces loaves of bread. She couldn't believe her eyes!

"Mother… You… You know how to cook?!?"

"Oh Lili… What did you think of your own mother? I wasn't just a rich girl from down the block, I went to college! Culinary arts major too!"

"Oh yes, I happen to hear dad once. He was talking about how you used to cook him all sorts of dishes for your anniversary… guess I never believed him"

"Oh never mind that, hurry and get Lee and your sister over here to join us. We mustn't let that girl, Xiaoyu waiting!"

As soon as she heard her mother say that girl's name, she remembered that she needed to be there at 8am. She looked at her watch and felt relieved.

"Whew, only 7:20… But still, I'd better hurry!"

----

Lili heard the school bus honking loudly, that was her cue.

"LEE! THE BUS IS HERE!"

"Alright already! I'm coming…"

They both entered the bus. She saw teens do this before in the movies, so she knew what to do. She had to look for someone to sit with or at least, an empty seat for her and Lee.

"Hey Lee, did you find a se… LEE?!?"

She then, spotted her brother sitting next to a dark-brown haired girl. No, she didn't look like Xiaoyu.

"So, what section are** you**?"

"I suggest you keep your distance, pretty boy… Unless you wanna end up with shattered ribs…"

"Aww come on… I'm new here and I'm in need of a friend…"

The girl sighed and rolled her eyes. She wasn't totally HEARTLESS, so she gave it a shot.

"I'm Asuka Kazama. Section 14-B, 2nd year student"

"2nd year? Aww that's too bad, I'm a Senior…"

"Well then, good luck! You'll need it"

Lili took a deep breath and switched her attention to the left, looking around for anymore empty seats. There weren't any other left, except for… A seat in the back… Wait a minute!

::It's the red haired guy! He's… A STUDENT?!?::

Trembling, she headed towards the back of the bus, other students looking at her.

"Hey, that chick's hot… Is she new?"

A guy remarked.

"Dude! She used to be a rich daddy's girl, until they got bankrupt…"

Hwoarang heard this from a bunch of guys in front of him, and then looked at the person seated beside him.

::Hey! It's that girl from the airport! That must mean her brother's here…:::

When he was about to stand up to look for Lee, she tugged on his uniform to stop him from getting up.

"Look, I know you're that boy from the airport, but please… Don't harm my brother; he can really be too boastful at times, to the point of stupidity."

"I never asked for your opinion missy, hands off"

"Uhh! Well I never… How rude of you to address me in such a tone! And my name isn't MISSY, its Lili. Lili Rochefort"

"Well _excuse _me! I forgot to address the princess properly. I'm Hwoarang, how DELIGHTFUL to meet such a pain in the ass!"

"How dare you! Just because YOU also won in the tournament before, doesn't mean you can talk to me that way!"

"Hey… How'd you know I was in the tournament? Are you some kind of stalker or something?"

Lili raised her eyebrow at the remark.

::Doesn't he know? I told him back in the airport! What kind of guy is he?::

"I know because I was in the tournament too! Not the same year as you though, it was just last year. And guess who came out with the trophy? ME!"

"No way would that EVER happen. How could you, a preppy little… rich girl ever have the capabilities of being the KoIF tournament champion? And besides, I don't even see proof of that!"

"Appearances can be deceiving you know. And did you say you wanted proof? Why don't we have a little brawl after school? I'll even show you my trophy afterwards. Is it a deal, Mr. Hwoarang?"

"You'd better get your cell phone ready by then, because you'll have to call the ambulance after I'm through with you, missy."

"And one more thing, if I win, you'll have to address me in my proper name. Lili. Got that?"

"Demanding AND Tough… I think I'm starting to like you already, chicky."

"UGGGH! Stop that!" 

"The little chick doesn't like to be played with hmm? Tweet tweet… Hahaha!"

"I am the one who's going to be laughing once I'm through with you"

And with that, the bus stopped slowly, entering the premises of the school. The students stood up, and left the bus, leaving only Lily and Hwoarang behind.

"You better be there motor boy, I'll be waiting"

"It's YOU who I'm worried about; I don't think you'd even last one day in the school!"

"We'll see about that…"

Lili left the bus, looking back at Hwoarang a bit. She wanted to find out if he was a Junior or a Sophomore, but to no avail as she couldn't see his ID.

"No time for that, I must be going… Xiaoyu's waiting for me after all"

Lili followed a bunch of students, which lead her to the entrance of the High School campus.

"Well, I guess this is the place. Xiaoyu's got to be here somewhere"

She looked around, catching some male students' attention along the way.

As she passed through different sections of the area, she could hear:

"Dude, that babe's hot!" or... "Who is that girl?" and… "What a babe!"

She never liked attention like that actually; she hated certain labels given to her like, "Ms. Popular" or "Daddy's girl" and "Blondie" She wanted to be just like any other ordinary girl, and perhaps, to be known as a tough bad-ass, if possible.

::This is starting to be a nuisance… Where is that girl?:: Lili screamed in her head, frantically turning her head in all directions, hoping to spot Xiaoyu.

"Hey Lili! Over here!" Lili heard a few paces away, and guess who it was? Yup, Xiaoyu.

"You came at precisely the right time! 8am. I was thinking you'd be the "fashionably late" type, I guess I was wrong!"

"Lots of people think a lot of things about me, but little do they know that I'm entirely the opposite! Haha…"

"Well, I'm sorry for judging you so quickly. I hope we get to know each other better later on; but now, we must start the tour if ever we wish to finish."

Xiaoyu smiled cutely, and then grabbed Lili's hand to bring her to the different assigned rooms.

"This is your room, class 14-B. You're 2nd year, right?"

"Yes, I suppose…"

While they walked passed a few classrooms, Xiaoyu started to inform her about the school's basics.

"Ok, here's the list of our teachers. We don't have to switch classrooms in this school, so just sit back and relax. The washroom is located around the eastern corridor, the science lab is west, and the music room is north. The cafeteria's next to the garden so it's hard to miss… The floors in this building are assigned for each year level… 1st year- 1st floor, 2nd year- 2nd floor, and so on."

Lili nodded constantly, trying her best to digest all of the info that was being said. Sadly for her though, Xiaoyu didn't plan on repeating her summary.

"Ok, that's everything. Oh! One more thing, we'll be classmates from now on, so if you have any questions at all, feel free to approach me!"

The both arrived at the classroom. Lili looked around and was fascinated by how she was feeling.

"I feel like a real-live student, like the movies and soap-operas I watch. It's a totally new feeling!"

"Yeah well, that'll fade in an hour. Once these people pick on you, you kinda get sick of 'em."

"I hope not, hehe!"

"Well, just sit on the chair beside mine. It's empty anyway"

Lili nodded and smiled, as she nervously entered the classroom. She took a seat beside Xiaoyu's desk, and took out the list of teachers Xiaoyu gave her.

It read:

List of subjects, followed by the teacher.

**Adviser-** Lei Wulong

**Math **- Nina Williams

**Arts **- Anna Williams

_Recess _

**History **- Sergei Dragunov

**Spanish **- King Gonzales

**Science **- Julia Chang

_Lunch_

**Gym – **Craig Marduk

(MALE students only!) **Shop -** Paul Pheonix

(FEMALE students only!) **Home Economics** - Christie Montero

**English**- Bryan Fury

_Dismissal time_

Classes end at 4:00pm. Good luck!

------

::How strange. These names are… Familiar to me somehow:: Lili thought.

As she skimmed through her text books, a boy entered the classroom… panting.

Xiaoyu went closer to Lili and giggled, "Typical Hwoarang" she squeaked.

"Hwoa…Hwoarang!?! He's the same year, the same classroom in fact! Could the day BE any worse!?!"

"What? You know him?" Xiaoyu questioned Lili with a confused look in her face.

"Well, sort of. I don't really want to talk about it"

Xiaoyu's face brightened up. She smirked at Lili, suspecting something… juicy.

"Hey, you're not telling me something here… Are you two, lovers?"

"Lovers? Haha! Don't make me laugh Xiaoyu. I would never be with someone… someone…. Like HIM"

Suddenly, Hwoarang's attention switched to Lili.

"Are you sure you're not stalking me? You seem to be everywhere I am lately. And to be honest, it's freaking me out"

"Well excuse me! I was here first. Purely a coincidence"

Lili puckered her lips and raised her nose up in the air, as the other snobby girls usually do.

"I sense a new couple!" Xiaoyu playfully said, as she observed the two of them quarreling.

"Xiaoyu" She suddenly heard beside her. It was Asuka Kazama.

"Oh, hey Asuka! What's up?"

"Who's that girl beside you? Transfer student?"

"Nope! She's a new student. Her name is Lili! Why dontcha introduce yourself?"

"Maybe later, but what I wanna know is what she's got to do with Hwoarang."

"Jealous already? I don't understand you at all Asuka. Yesterday, you totally hated his guts for ignoring you so much, and now, you're totally in love with him again!"

"I am NOT in love with that slime ball. I'm just… Interested, that's all"

"Suuuure"

Suddenly, as the two were talking, a loud slam on the chalkboard was heard. All the students were startled and quickly dashed to their seats.

"Looks like I'm seated behind you, chicky. This'll be hella fun"

"Don't you dare do anything you'll regret, motor boy!"

"QUIET DOWN. I will have no noise in my classroom. Now, let me introduce myself. I'm Ms. Williams. I will not write it on the board because you will address me as, Ma'am. Do I make myself clear?"

Then suddenly, all the boys had a funny look on their face.

"She's quite voluptuous for a teacher…" Lili whispered to Xiaoyu.

"You shouldn't talk whenever it's Ms. Williams' class! You'll get killed" Xiaoyu quickly whispered back, trembling in fear.

"Did I hear two girls talking? Or was it just a little ghost, telling me to give you all a surprise quiz on algebra? Tell me!"

"What? It's the first day of school!" A guy whispered at the back of the room.

Nina smirked and had a satisfied look on her face. She loved the feeling of being feared in the classroom, especially by male students.

"Come on, who were the blabbing mouths?"

The room suddenly froze in terror. No one would dare move an inch, fearing instant retribution.

Suddenly, Lili stood up, facing down at her desk. She was shaking in fear, but she had to do what she had to do, to protect the class.

"It was me Ms. Williams… I'm sorry for disturbing the class. I promise that it will never happen again"

"Ooooh, you're dead now chicky!" Hwoarang whispered to her from behind.

Lili never knew how punishment would feel. She never knew how embarrassing it is to be in trouble. It was also the first time she was ever singled out from the rest.

"Ahh… So you're the new student, am I correct?"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Well then… I admire you for having the courage to stand up and face the music. This is what Mishima Academy needs. Spunk. I forgive you, Ms?"

The class was shocked, Ms. Williams never used the word, "forgive" before…

"Lily Rochefort ma'am And I graciously thank you for your kind consideration"

"But remember, this is the first and LAST time I'd be able to save you from detention. Do I have myself clear, Ms. Rochefort?"

"Crystal, ma'am"

"Good. Now let's all focus and flip our books to page 1, how to handle your school materials. Then we'll move on to page 34. Our first lesson"

Hwoarang slapped his face in misery.

"Now I know why they call her Williams the witch"

Lili just smiled. All she could think of was how well she handled the situation.

::Maybe school isn't as hard as I pictured, I think I'd be able to actually like it here::

-----------------….----------------

_Well there you go! I'm sorry I finished the chapie right there and then, but I have to reserve my restless mind for other chapters too. Man, I started around 1 and finished at 5. Time moves so fast when you're enjoying yourself! Well, I hope you liked this very cute chapter, which focuses mainly on Hwoarang and Lili. Just try to guess what's next inline for both of them! O lala…_

_And don't forget to…_

_**REVIEW!  
REVIEW!!  
REVIEW!!!**_


	5. My wonderful partner and me

Middle Class

**Chapter Five: **

**My wonderful partner and me.**

_Authors Note: For this chapter, I'm solely going to focus on Lili in Hwoarang for a while, and then maybe expose some other pairings I lined up for the rest of the story._

_And again, I hope you like this chapter! It's pretty long, so brace yourselves._

-----------------…----------------

After a few rounds of quick lectures and reading-out-loud, Ms. Williams' class was over.

"Finally… The scary witch is gone!" Hwoarang said in relief.

Lili shook her head and turned around to face him. Her eyes gazed straight at Hwoarang's, getting his attention instantly. She smirked and replied,

"Well that's too bad, we won't get to see her again until… tomorrow. And the next day, and the next day, and the next…"

"There's no need to remind me blondie... After all, I've been in this school longer than you have! I'm just relieved that Art class is next, at least the other Ms. Williams isn't such a pain in the ass"

"Oh right, there are two Ms. Williams's. Are they related?"

"Well all I know is that they're both hot!"

::He sounds just like Lee now… How incredibly irritating!::

"How typical, all you think about are the physical traits of women! You're just like my brother"

"Hey, don't compare me to that spineless shrimp you call your brother! At least I don't have a god complex like he does"

"You have a point there…"

As the two of them squabble, Xiaoyu watched contently as she fantasizes about how lovey-dovey both of them will be in the near future. She rests her head gently on her

fist, while fixing her gaze on Lili and Hwoarang's unbreakable eye contact with each other.

"Hehehe! This just keeps getting better and better…"

Asuka was doing the same thing, but she fixed her gaze solely on Lili. She was enthralled by Lili's flawless beauty, with long, silky, straight hair the color of creamy butter, and eyes like 2 pieces of precious, untouched sapphire. She also observed that even if Lili argued quite unwomanly, she still moved and spoke with untainted grace, which really troubled Asuka.

"There's no doubt that she'd become the most popular girl in school soon… But what can I do to prevent that? Surely Hwoarang would prefer someone like her over a tomboy like me…"

Asuka thought for a while, and looked at Hwoarang once more. She then, compared Lili and Hwoarang a few times, and came up with a solution.

"Of course… Lili would never like some one like Hwoarang. She would think he's too lower class for her! And I'm sure with the popularity she will most likely gain; she'd have no time for guys like him… I just hope I'm right"

But a light knock on the door of the classroom interrupted Asuka. The students fled back to their seats and prepared themselves for Art Class.

"So Xiaoyu, any quick reminders about this teacher? Perhaps something that would prevent embarrassing lectures?" Lili questions Xiaoyu quietly.

"Nah, relax. Ms. Anna's a very cool teacher! She likes being all loosened up; She believes that if she becomes tight with her students, the "free spirit" in the class will vanish. That's art for yah! Hahaha"

"She sounds like a passionate teacher, I look forward to this class"

Just then, Ms. Anna Williams went inside the classroom, lugging around a suitcase, and an art easel. She took a moment to catch her breath, and then looked around the classroom.

"Just as I expected, this classroom will be an interesting one this year"

Lili raised her eyebrow as soon as she heard that remark.

"Good morning class. I'm Ms. Anna Williams. But you can just call me Ms. Anna so you won't mistake me for my WRETCHED sister, are we all clear with that?

"Yes Ms. Anna"

"Good! Now, let's begin. For today's art class, we'll be doing an activity to determine who will be your art partner for the next semester. We're going to do this by filling the questions I have written in these sheets of paper. Please pass them around"

Lili waited for the test to be handed out to her, when she finally got it, she was surprised at what she read:

**Art Partner Test**

S.Y. 07-08

_**Instructions**__: encircle your chosen answer._

REMEMBER! Answer honestly. – Ms. Anna (:

What would you rather prefer?

A trip to the beach **b)** free tickets for a rock concert **c)** A garden party with friends

If you were halfway through finishing your homework, you would…

try to finish It all the way **b) **get something to eat **c) **check everything you've answered first and then finish it

After reading two more questions written in the test, she raised her hand in suspicion.

"I'd hate to be rude Ms. Anna, but I'd like to ask you… What do these questions have to do with Arts?"

"Just answer them dear. You'll see"

"Might as well…"

So Lili and the rest of the class did as they were told. They answered all the questions honestly, but all were still floating on a cloud of confusion.

"Is the class all done? Ok, let's move on. Count your answers and total each letter. All the students who've gotten mostly A's, please stay at the right corner of the room; For B's, at the center, and for the C's, at the left side. Quickly now!"

The class suddenly stood up and scrambled around like bumblebees around a hive, bumping and shoving constantly to get on their way. After a few minutes of moving around, the students were all organized in their respective groups. As they were waiting, the students wonder how she will determine who's partnered with whom.

In the **A **corner, Asuka secretly wished she would be partnered with Hwoarang. But everyone thought the same thing, about how random everything is for him or her. Lili was patiently waiting in the **C's** corner, while Hwoarang was at **B**. Lili was quite disappointed though, because Xiaoyu was placed with the **A's**.

"All A's choose your partner amongst yourselves. If anyone is left, please stay where you are and raise your hand."

So Xiaoyu quickly grabbed Asuka's hand, as there were no other student's she was close to in that group.

"Would you like to be my partner Asuka? We'd have oodles of fun together!"

"Sure… I'd like that"

"But I'd bet you're disappointed! Hehehe!"

"Quiet down Xiaoyu! Ughh…"

"Everyone has a partner? Well done. Now the **C **group, please go towards the **B **group and choose a partner. You most certainly CANNOT choose a partner within your own group. Chop-chop! Get moving!"

Lili looked around frantically. She bit her lip in anxiety as she watched her classmates invite one another to be each other's partners. Since she was a new student, she didn't know anyone except for Hwoarang and Xiaoyu.

::I Can't believe how unfair this is… Singling me out again?::

Left with almost no one, she searched around for the remaining students she could be partnered with; And suddenly, she spotted Hwoarang, reading his manga without paying attention at all to what's happening around him.

Honestly,Hwoarang didn't care about partners or anything like that, because all of his true friends are part of his motorcycle gang. He thought that all the boys in Mishima Academy are all wusses, so he never made friends in the school. But even if he didn't, he was still considered as one of the most handsome and popular guys in the school; of course… it was a title given by the ladies.

Lili mentally slapped herself for not looking enough, of course… there **HAD **to be someone other than HIM that could be her partner! She just wasn't paying enough attention!

::Please god, PLEASE let my partner be someone else… I beg of you!::

But sadly, after 3 minutes of pointless searching, she had to stick to Hwoarang; She had no choice.

As she headed towards the seat beside Hwoarang, she heard Xiaoyu squeal with excitement from afar.

"I just KNEW it! I couldn't have been wrong!"

Asuka rolled her eyes and gave her 500 yen.

"You won the bet this time… But don't feel lucky!"

Lili rolled her eyes in humiliation as she walks towards Hwoarang slowly. And as she did, HE suddenly noticed her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"You're my new art partner… I had no choice, there was nobody else"

"Ms. Anna! Can I be partnered with YOU instead?" Hwoarang playfully pleaded with a smirk.

"Nonsense Hwoarang! You should be grateful to have such a charming young lady as your partner… right class?"

Only boys of the class were the ones who answered back. "YEAH!"

"Ok, we're all set. I have chosen this method for choosing your partners because I thought it would be amusing to for you guys to get along with your opposites. As you all know the saying! …Opposites attract"

"WHAT?!?" Lili said in rage.

"Calm down tulip! It'll only be for the first semester anyway. And besides, you must've been to Paris or something… meaning an easy A+ in Art Class for me! Oh yeah!"

"It's LILI and don't worry about being partners. I'm sure you like working overtime (:"

"Oh yeah, uh-huh… Wait, what? Overtime!?!"

Ms. Anna giggled contently at what she saw, and was completely satisfied with herself. But sadly time was up, and it was time for recess.

"Ok class that's all the time we have for today. Line up accordingly so you could eat your recess"

Hwoarang quickly stood up and stretched, yawning in satisfaction.

"Finally, recess. FOOD AT LAST"

Xiaoyu went closer to Lili, grabbing Asuka along with her. As Lili greeted them with a warm smile, all Asuka could think about, was how close Hwoarang and Lili were getting.

"Hey Lili wanna eat with us?"

"Sure thing! I NEED a break from all these surprises I've been having lately… Oh wait, I haven't met her yet"

And as soon as Asuka saw Lili looking straight at her, the bubble in her head popped and all of a sudden, she was back to reality.

"Uhmm…Hi I'm Asuka! Asuka Kazama. But please call me Asuka"

"Hehe! Well it's such a delight to meet you Asuka. I'm Lili Rochefort"

"Ni-nice name! Lili…. Haha" She nervously said, covering her tension with giggles.

"Well then I'm sure you two would work out fine. So let's go get us some grub!"

"Doesn't the school lay out our meal on the table?"

"It doesn't work that way over here Lili. We have to buy our food from stalls. You're so funny! Heheh!"

"Stalls!?! How inappropriate!"

As Xiaoyu explained the mechanics of cafeteria food, Asuka thought more about the situation with Hwoarang.

"I'm sure they wouldn't go that far. Just look at the differences! They're too different!"

"Well Asuka, what do you think we should buy? The sandwiches in stall 9 look tasty" Lili inquired in a friendly tone.

"What?! Oh! Uhmm… Whatever you prefer"

"Hmm… Well… Ok then…"

::Why is she so nervous around me? I'm not a movie star or anything…::

Xiaoyu took some money from Asuka and Lili and entered the line.

"I'll buy the grub, you two look for a table. Hurry now! We'll be left with no where to sit"

As Asuka did as she was told, Lili watched her curiously.

"Say, Asuka… Why do you seem… Well, not yourself, around me? Do I bother you perhaps?"

"No… It's nothing at all"

"Ok…"

And as they were about to pass by some tables in the right, some guy screamed loudly.

"Hey daisy! Over here!"

Lili faced towards the direction of the noise, but as she saw a glimpse of red hair, she quickly looked away.

"I'm sure we'll be able to find a nice seat over here" Lili said to Asuka, avoiding any possible eye contact with Hwoarang.

But then, the scream grew louder and louder. So she figured he was coming closer and closer.

"What in heavens name would he want now?"

Asuka drew a quick thought in her head, and then blocked Hwoarang's path to what seemed like a path going to Lili.

"Hey Hwoarang, wanna eat with us?"

"I was just going to borrow money from daisy over there, but sure."

"What makes you think I would even _consider_ giving you money!?!"

::And so after recess, Xiaoyu, Asuka and that terribly annoying Hwoarang came back to class with me. It was nice to think that I've gained two new friends, but all that happiness quickly flew away, whenever I thought about my new Arts Partner.::

-----------------…----------------

_Authors note: I hope you guys liked this chappie. I will certainly updated as soon as I could. It's just that our WLAN (internet) is going naners overhere and it's really hard to receive a decent connection. Oh well, Night night!_

_And I apologize if there are any grammatical errors in this chapter that I have failed to fix. It's just the summer's fudging hot in the Philippines, and so I can't really think right… _

_Don't forget to…_

**REVIEW!  
REVIEW!!  
REVIEW!!!**


	6. More than just Eye Candy

Middle Class

**Chapter Six:**

**More than just Eye Candy.**

_Authors Note: I've been really pleased with the __**positive reviews**__ I've been receiving so far, so I thought I'd continue! _

_And if some of you are displeased about skipping a few classes, don't worry. Each individual class will be mentioned in the story. (Hopefully)_

-----------------….----------------

"I'm quite pleased with my first day of public education. It had really opened my eyes about the world we're all living in now"

The school bell rang, signaling the end of educational torture. All the students, including Lili, stood up from their desks and fixed their things for the journey home; Although, Lili had a different arrangement planned after school.

Xiaoyu was just about to pack up her pink, feather-covered notebook, until she recalled a cafe a few blocks away from Mishima Academy.

"So, Lili… Have you ever tasted parfaits before?"

"Parfaits? You mean desert? Mmmm… I absolutely LOVE Chebbakias!"

"Chebba…wha?"

"It's a Moroccan desert dish. Delightfully exquisite!"

"Uhmmm… no… You mean you've never tried a parfait before?"

"I haven't. What exactly IS a parfait?"

"You don't even know!?! You poor girl! Come with me, I'll treat you to your very first choco-banana-hazelnut-parfait!"

"You mean now? I'm very sorry but I have... some things to do after school…"

"Like what? A boy asked you out ALREADY? You must be really popular now!"

"Oh heavens no! I just… Have to… Take care of someone"

Xiaoyu picked up her small, panda backpack and grasped Lili's arm playfully.

"You mean your Grandma?"

Lili shook her head in displeasure and heaved a heavy sigh. Lili thought she should just say it out straight since giving Xiaoyu little tips would just heighten her curiosity. She shook her arm gently, allowing Xiaoyu to release the hold on her arm.

"Look Xiaoyu… It's just… some thing I need to do, alone. Please accept my sincerest apology for not accompanying you"

"Sounds like something important… No matter! We can always go out tomorrow! It's nothing, really"

Asuka straightened her desk and arranged the textbooks in her bag. She was about to head to Xiaoyu's desk, but then she saw Xiaoyu and Lili giggling and talking. As if no one else was there to interrupt them… Just like best friends.

She thought to herself:

::How long was it since Xiaoyu and I interacted with each other like that…::

But as Asuka stared at the both of them quietly, Xiaoyu noticed her.

"Hey Asuka! Wanna go to the café with me? Lili has something **important** to do"

"What? Oh… Sure…"

::I know the end of summer just came about… But me and Xiaoyu have been friends since we were kids… Would Lili be a better friend to her than I ever will?::

Just then, Lili smiled and headed towards Asuka. To show her eagerness to become friends, she took Asuka's hand and placed a piece of candy in the center of her palm.

"I know we might not be so close yet, but I'm really willing and eager to become good friends with you soon"

Lili smiled at her once more, and waved her hand slightly at Xiaoyu. "See you tomorrow"

"See ya!" Xiaoyu beamed, and then headed towards the hallway, opposite to where Lili was headed to; and of course hand in hand, followed by Asuka.

Asuka was still in a state of shock, gazing upon the little piece of candy that rested firmly on her palm.

::Why… Why would she do that? I've tried to put some space in between us, but she still broke through it…::

"Isn't Lili such a sweet girl? I'm really glad I made her our friend. Aren't you, Asuka?"

"Yeah… I am"

------

Lili ran passed a few classrooms, recalling the directions Xiaoyu informed her about early that day. And while running, she was looking around for an exit towards the garden.

:: During lunch, Hwoarang gave me a note about our fight… It read:

"_Meet me in the garden after school. You better have a bag of ice ready too"_

That jerk! How can he be SO sure about winning? That makes me want to beat him up even more! Now where is that wretched garden that's so hard to find?::

She increased her speed tenfold; as she recalled the names Hwoarang gave her earlier today.

:: Daisy, Tulip, chicky… Oh I can't wait to punch him in the nose! But I need to get to the garden first… ::

Since the school bell rang around 30 minutes ago, there were barely any students left inside the campus. But as Lili ran along the corridor, a muscular, black haired, Japanese boy blocked her path.

Being of course, Lili, she could easily dodge the boy with ease just by jumping high…

"Ugh!" Lili cried out. The young man firmly grabbed her wrist, and stopped her speeding dash around the corridors.

"You know, its dangerous running around in here. A teacher might catch you"

:: How is he able to grab my wrist while I did my special jump? Only trained fighters could do that… ::

"I appreciate your enthusiastic desire to assist new students, but I'm pretty sure I can handle it myself"

"Suit yourself. Oh, and if you're looking for the garden, it's right across that door"

The young man pointed towards a large door that read "Garden" on it. Lili smacked herself in the forehead and pulled her hand, releasing his tight grip.

"Thanks… But, how'd you know I was looking for the garden?"

"This"

He gestured her curious eyes towards his right hand, and in the firm grasp laid the piece of paper she was carrying a while ago.

"How… How'd you get that?"

"I was able to get a hold of it when I stopped your little sprint. Here"

He then, placed it on her hand followed by a pat on the head.

"Uhm... I'd like to thank you, but I'm afraid i…"

"Jin"

"Oh! Well then, thank you Jin!"

"I'd help out anyone who'd be willing to fight Hwoarang. He's a little irritating, if you know what I mean"

"Oh believe me, I DO"

Lili stood still as she watched Jin disappear from the hallway. She bent her head slightly, trying to remember if Xiaoyu said anything about him.

:: Xiaoyu didn't mention him… But I'm sure I saw his ID, and it clearly read: Second Year! …But enough about that… I better get to the garden::

She dashed towards the door, and came across a beautiful field of different kinds of flowers and trees.

:: How beautiful… Lilian Academy never had **this**::

She turned around, marveling the arrangement of dazzling flowers that surrounded her. The fragrance of fresh roses, each one blooming every minute, she indulged with a smile. But as Lili turned, an unusual flower caught her eye.

It was white, amongst all the red roses in the garden, **that one** was white.

Her grin widened, as she went closer to the rare, white rose, her eyes blessed by its delicate, but lovely form.

But as her hand crept closer to caress its pure and untouched petals, a thorn lunged into her finger, causing her to quickly withdraw in pain.

"Ouch! I didn't see that one coming" She said to herself, as she checked her finger of the small wound the rose inflicted on her.

"It's not as harmless as it seems you know"

A young, male voice suddenly said.

:: I'd know that dreadful voice anywhere. ::

Lili turned around to face him, but little did she know he was right behind her.

"Oof!" She cried out, as her face hit his rock-hard pecks. (man-boobs)

"And so you came. Took you while, orchid"

"It's LILY! And why didn't you tell me you were already here!"

"You were too fun to watch. It was as if you've walked into a whole new planet or something"

"Well, aren't you uplifted by the company of these marvelous plants around you?"

"They might be nice to look at, but they're more than what meets the eye… Kinda like you, tulip"

Lili's eyes widened when his sentence passed through her ears. No one has ever said she was more than a pretty face. Not her father, brother, sister OR mother. And not even her friends. She had always wanted someone to think more of her, but no one ever understood. Until she met Hwoarang…

She closed her eyes and shook her head, bringing her back to reality.

:: That… That's just ONE comment! It doesn't mean anything! He's a jerk, remember::

Lili thought of a snappy remark, to make her seem like that comment didn't affect her at all.

"So, you think I'm nice to look at don't you? I'm going to be a lot nicer to look at, once I'm through beating you up!"

"Then let's fight! I drew a circle around this area a while back. The person who gets out of the ring, loses. You ready?"

Lili focused her eyes on Hwoarang. She quickly positioned herself in her signature fighting stance, and then lunged towards him.

As he swiftly dodged through her first blow, she quickly used her elbow to jab his upper chest, which sent him hurdling towards the ground.

He got up and scratched his nose… and gave Lili, a smirk.

"Not bad… Not bad at all… Ok, let's get serious"

And as Lili was about to give him her special "Edelweiss" attack, he kicked her in the center of her stomach and left her hurdling towards the wall, across the circle he drew.

Then in a split second, she bent her legs and kicked herself against the wall, avoiding any contact with the floor.

She formed her right hand into a fist, and prepared to give him a punch in the face, but as she headed towards him, he speedily raised his leg to give her a nice "Sky Rocket" kick.

His kick sent her flying towards the roof, but she spun herself around like a gymnast, forming into a little, wheel-like form, flying upward, levitating… and then… falling.

She fell, in great speed, aiming accurately towards Hwoarang. His jaw dropped, and soon, his whole body will too.

Lili was spinning as if she were a boomerang, and inches away from Hwoarang's face; she flexed herself into a straight figure, and kicked his forehead with outstanding force.

And that kick, as she expected, made him fly across the garden like a bowling ball, headed towards a few pins. He landed on a small flower bed, inches across the circle he drew. And as he tried to stand up, quivering with the shock of instant failure, his gaze was fixed solely on Lili.

Lili, the ONLY girl that EVER kicked his ass, and **still** had her hair perfectly fixed.

She had her right hand on her hips, her eyebrow raised, and her mouth smirking with content. Although her other hand was on the area Hwoarang kicked, she still stood like a proud lion, boasting its kill.

"So, do you believe that I was the K.O.I.F.T. 5 champion now?"

Hwoarang was still in a state of shock, looking down and reflecting how the fight ended.

**5 seconds**. The only amount of time needed to send Hwoarang hurdling into an upsetting defeat.

He spoke to himself in disbelief.

"This isn't happening… that girl… She couldn't have… I… I…"

"Hehehe! Still doubting it? Well then…"

Lili gracefully strode towards Hwoarang, still amused about winning. She bent down to meet him eye-to-eye, and then offered him a helping hand.

"Here, let me help you up"

He sighed, and then accepted the assistance she offered.

"Don't get too full of yourself. I was only going easy on you, blondie"

"Now what did I tell you Hwoarang? Once I win, you'll call me by my proper name. Lili, do I have myself clear… Loser?"

She then, laughed contently and clutched her stomach in overwhelming amusement.

Jin was watching quietly behind a tree, recalling the moves Lili used earlier.

"She used ballet, rhythmic gymnastics and synchronized swimming? I've never heard of a combat style like that before…"

"Just don't tell anyone about this… Or else" Hwoarang warned her, wiping the dripping sweat on his forehead.

"Oh, I'll be sure to keep this our little secret"

Just then, both of them heard a faint voice, shouting:

"LILI! Where in blazes have you gone?"

Lili's face suddenly drooped of embarrassment.

"Oh god! That must be Lee… Why now?"

As the voice was coming closer and closer, they could also hear a familiar female voice.

"By the way, thanks for showing me around babe." Lee said, while running towards the garden.

"I'm just doing this because she might be in trouble, pretty boy!" Asuka disdainfully replied.

"Lili? That girl's most likely the one who caused the trouble than the one in it!"

"I heard the sound from the garden. Just a few more halls and…"

Asuka stopped, followed by Lee, dumbfounded at what they saw.

Lili was clutching Hwoarang's collar, while he seemed to be pretty satisfied about how close they were to each other. (It seemed as if they were about to kiss)

"My brother is NOT gay!" Lili screamed, biting her lip in aggravation.

"**LILI**!!! What the in heaven's name is going on here!?!"

"Lee!!" Lili replied.

Asuka was too stunned to move, so all she did was mumble "Hwoa…Hwoa" repeatedly.

"He called you gay! I was about to punch him, but then you guys showed up!"

"I TOLD you not to be with this… middle class, scum!"

When Lili heard her brother, she released her grip on Hwoarang, and headed towards Lee.

"How dare you call him scum! He's like anybody else in here! They're all perfectly normal human beings. And whether you like it or not, Lee, WE'RE MIDDLE CLASS TOO. So would you just do us all a favor and close your wretched mouth!?"

Lili stomped in anger, as she made her way out the garden area. With everyone in the room confused, including Jin, Lee ran passed Hwoarang towards his sister.

"Wait Lili! I didn't mean that…" He cried out.

Hwoarang waited for Lee to disappear, before he turned his attention towards the girl with him.

"So, can you tell me exactly **why** you're here?"

Asuka froze when he came near her, and then looked at him straight in the face.

"I was worried about Lili ok?"

"Don't give me that crap. I thought I told you to stop worrying about me. I don't need you"

"You… You, assh---!"

Asuka screamed, with tears streaming down her cheeks. In anguish, she pushed Hwoarang to the side, giving her a way to run.

"Damn… What a day" Hwoarang said to himself, beating the back of his neck slightly, to unwind.

"You lost… to a ballerina" Jin said quietly, while getting closer to Hwoarang.

"You were watching the whole time!?! Damn, you really piss me off"

"Don't fret. I won't tell a soul. I'd kill myself if I were in your shoes"

"Hey! You saw the way she fought! She isn't any other ordinary girl…"

"You're right. I observed her combat style… It's quite unusual"

Hwoarang went to the place he was thrashed to by Lili, and felt the curve his butt left in the soil.

"Ya think? That girl's definitely… more than just eye candy"

--------------….-------------

_So did you like the chapter? I LOVED the ending, although, I could've sworn the fighting scene sucked ass. Oh yeah, and sorry for using a few bad words. I just couldn't ever replace such artistic words:P Haha. Well, I'll be updating soon, __**IF**__ you guys hand over them reviews I love so much. Mkay?_

_And don't forget to…_

_**REVIEW!  
REVIEW!!  
REVIEW!!!**_


	7. Octopus Balls

Middle Class

**Chapter Seven:**

**Octopus Balls**

_Authors Note: Don'tcha love old Disney movies:Sigh: I just love watching those old classics. And watching Little Mermaid recently, it made me want to continue with the story! (No relations with Tekken though) Of course, our chapter's title was also inspired by Little Mermaid. Haha. Hope you like it! _

-----------------….----------------

Lili ran towards the bus stop next to the gate of their school. She seriously despised people who thought highly of themselves; so she has a tendency to lecture her brother, hoping that he would have the decency to be sensitive about other people's feelings.

:: Looks like none of my lectures worked. No wonder Hwoarang has the urge to beat him up ::

"Wait Lili! I'm sorry for saying that! Would you HOLD ON?!? Oh for the love of god…"

"You've really gone too far Lee. I can't believe how insensitive you are! And right in front of my classmates too! You're such a pain"

"Oh NOW I see why you're so upset. I embarrassed you in front of your _boyfriend_"

"How dare you… He is definitely **NOT **my boyfriend! All I'm saying is that we're one of them now. We are not wealthy and superior offspring anymore Lee. We're just ordinary teenagers from now on, so you better get used to it!"

"Oh come on! The only reason we ever ended up like this, is because of your SELFISH URGE TO FIGHT. You never even thought about the consequences of your actions, have you? You made father lose his company, you made our family lose our home, you made me lose the life I loved…"

After Lee's words passed through her ears, she couldn't even think about a reply. Everything he said was true. None of this would've happened if it wasn't for her. If she just controlled her urge her family would've never had to move to Japan and lose all their wealth.

Her eyes soon began to fill up with tears, as she stepped a few inches away from the bus stop. Her right hand was on her mouth, fighting back a few displeasured cries that she would never want her brother to hear.

Her brother just stood there and looked at her, unsure about what to do or say. What he said was the cold, hard truth; and he cannot simply take it back. He merely said what no family member would dare confess.

"You're… You're right… I have… No reason to get mad at you… Forgive me"

She ran away from that area, as far as her legs could take her, waiting for the very sight of her brother to fade away from view.

"Damn. You really messed her up" a familiar voice beamed behind Lee.

"And who are you to say that, punk? You're the very reason for this horrid misunderstanding between me and my sister!"

Hwoarang raised his eyebrow and placed his arms around his neck. (His own, not Lee's!)

"If you kept your big mouth shut, none of this drama would have even happened!"

Lee tightened his fists out of frustration, but that's as far as he could go to express his anger. He realized that he was at fault too.

"Now that I've stayed long enough to hear your family's little dilemma, I'm not so confused anymore about that girl"

Then suddenly, Jin entered the scene. He stared at the direction Lili ran off to, and nudged Hwoarang to go there.

"It's obvious her scrawny brother won't be able to fetch her. So why don't you do it Hwoarang?"

"Who're you calling scrawny!"

Lee formed a fist and prepared to punch Jin, but he quickly dodged the attack with ease.

"Hey… take it easy there dude. It's just that, chasing your sister in a city you hardly even lived in for 2 days is stupid. You know what I mean? Basically, if you** do** catch her, you wouldn't even know how to come back here"

"Tch, so why do I have to waste my time with that blonde again?"

"Look, you obviously want to. And besides, I have to catch this bus. I'm already late for a session with a certain apprentice of mine. I knew you would understand"

Lee just stood there, worrying about his sister but at the same time, confused about the conversation Hwoarang and Jin was having.

"I cannot trust this imbecile with my sister! How do I know he'd take her home after he had found her?"

"You think I'm a rapist now? Damn, you really piss me off"

"Would both of you just shut the hell up already? You, the white guy, just wait in your house until he comes back with your sister. Problem solved"

"Fine…"

"You know what to do Hwoarang. And uh, by the way, if ever you **do **find her… Ask her who trained her"

"So **that's** why you're in this. And I thought you really _cared_, hahaha!"

"Just get your ass away from here, she might have gotten far"

--------

:: I should have known better… I have no right to disrespect my brother, it **is **my fault after all ::

She ran towards a little garden that was hidden between two apartments. She decreased her speed, and was soon walking.

She looked around and spotted a comfortable area she can relax in. She sat down a rusty old bench located beside the fountain, and wiped her wet cheeks with a white, lace handerchief.

"Funny, how I always seem to end up where the flowers are… My name really **does** suit me…"

Lili took a deep breath, and slowly regained a relaxed composure.

:: Yes it is all my fault… He's right… But what can we do about it? It seems like my family has accepted it, whether or not they like it, they have to live like this from now on. We are pretty blessed compared to some, right? And to help out, I can always apply for those… Err, what do you call them? Part-hour jobs::

After a few minutes of self-reflection, she suddenly heard some faint, panting noises coming from the right side of the building.

"How… Strange… Who goes there?"

"Geez, calm down chicky!"

After the voice echoed through her ears, she had a horrid look on her face that looked like she just wanted to get the heck out of there!

"Don't tell me… Hwoarang? What are YOU doing here? Can't understand that I want to be left alone?"

The red-haired Korean entered the narrow garden and had an unpleasant smirk on his face.

"Woow there you screwed-up cheerleader! Can't you try to be a little more appreciative of my efforts to help you?"

"HELP me? And in what way would following me over here, be of any help to me?"

"Do you even know what city you're in?"

Lili looked to the right for a second of thought, only to discover that she completely forgot.

"Wait… It starts with a, T, right?"

"You are absolutely unbelievable, Blondie. I'm surprised you even found your way to the school"

Lili shook her head in annoyance and marched out of the garden.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Where are you going?" Hwoarang quickly asked her as she quickened her pace to lose him from sight.

"Away from you! You have done nothing but tease me all day, and right after I kicked the life out of you! Have you no shame?"

"You're a good fighter, fine! What else do you want a friggin trophy?"

"For your information, Mr… Whatever your last name is, I've already won a trophy and it's…"

"Alright! You won the K.O.I.F.T. 5. Shut the hell up already!"

"Well! I never…" 

Suddenly, as they were arguing, a faint smell of octopus balls frying in boiling vegetable oil filled the air.

Lili sniffed the totally new scent, and followed the trace, leading both of them to a small restaurant called _Rai-Rai Ken_.

"What a peculiar smell! I could tell that whatever's cooking is absolutely delicious!"

Hwoarang inhaled through his nostrils to try to get an idea of what attracted the rich girl's nose.

To his surprise, he discovered that the scent was, indeed, good 'ole octopus balls.

"Street food? The princess enjoys the smell of… Street food?"

"Street food? Is that what you call the source of the marvelous scent? Oh it causes my taste buds to water! I shall buy so-… Oh… I forgot I spent all my money on lunch earlier today…"

Hwoarang looked at her soft, sad expression. Her eyebrows were bent downwards, her mouth made a curve that resembled a tiny hill, and her cheeks were pale from fighting, running and crying.

He turned around and started walking away from the restaurant with both of his hands casually resting behind his neck.

"Well, I guess that's it then. Time to go home to your pathetic brother"

"Wait! As a gentleman, aren't you going to… Well… Treat me?"

"Aren't you loaded?"

Lili stopped in tracks and looked down, remembering anything about financial stuff really makes her reflect deeply _again._

"W-w-wait!" Hwoarang nervously replied, coming nearer as he shook his palms to assure her he was joking.

"I over-heard what happened to you and… Fine, I'll buy you those damn balls"

"B-balls? And what do you mean by that?"

"Didn't you want to buy some? That smell you liked… Those were octopus balls cooking"

Lili went closer to the restaurant, followed by the red haired Korean.

"Hmm… Interesting… Balls made of octopus… I'd love to try them, I'm quite adventurous you know"

"No kidding... Fine. Let's just get this over with and go in there"

So both Lili and Hwoarang entered the premises of the cheap, Japanese restaurant and ordered 6 octopus balls for both of them to share.

"Oh how exciting! Octopus balls…"

"You're one strange chick, you know that?"

"You're not so bad yourself, Hwoarang" Lili playfully replied, looking around the restaurant like an excited little child whom is about to receive a lollipop.

After waiting for a few more minutes, their order was presented to them, 6, fist-sized, octopus balls.

They ate all 6 of them up, with Lili eating 4 of them as she claimed that the taste was absolutely exhilarating and she had a right to eat one of his'.

"I've never seen anyone wolf down octopus balls like that before… It was freaky"

"Hmph. I won't let that get to me… Since you have shown me an act of kindness it is only right that I thank you"

Lili ran in front of his path and stopped to block him. She looked straight into his eyes and flashed an innocently happy smile.

"Thank you Hwoarang" She said, followed by a respectful bow.

:: Bowing? She must've read the Japanese-Customs magazine. Nonetheless, this gesture **is **pretty cute. Most girls would probably take this opportunity to kiss me or something… ::

"Eh, don't mention it. The only reason I did it though, was because I thought you'd think the taste was horrible and throw up. Who wouldn't want to see a blonde chick, throw up?"

"If you enjoy sites such as that, migrate to Las Vegas and go around at night. You'll have a large helping of girls puking on the sidewalk"

After Lili cracked her joke, the young red-head chuckled and raised his eyebrow and gave her an impressed smirk.

"Haha… You're pretty funny you know"

"Why, Thank you! I was never able to present my humorous side to the rich society, you know. They always shunned my very idea of humour."

"Well they have no idea what they're missing… You know, for a blonde, spoiled brat… You're pretty cool"

Lili raised her eyebrow, but then slowly regained composure as she replied:

"And you're not so bad yourself, punky, drop-out boy"

"Drop-out?! How the heck would I be a drop-out when you know I'm in the same classroom and school as you!?"

"Well I could've assumed you repeated a year… or two"

Lili giggled and quickened her pace.

"Who the hell do you think you are… Hey! Come back here! Take that back!"

Lili laughed as she ran away from the sprinting Hwoarang, as she did, she looked back at him and stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Try me!"

:: You'll see… **Everyone** will see that I'm not just a pretty, little, blonde with no backbone… Soon, everyone will know my name… Not as a beauty queen, but as the toughest girl in Japan::


End file.
